


cum for me

by Isuki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuki/pseuds/Isuki
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 32





	cum for me

Key information:

This is mainly a Kara X Lena fic but other characters are also allowed for requests!


End file.
